So what ?
by lady'Athena-M
Summary: Passage caché d'Hp6. Souvenez-vous, Hermione est en larmes dans le couloir à cause de Ron et son idiote. Dans sa solitude, Harry vient la consoler, mais comment? Moi je sais! Aller entrez et dégustez, ça reste entre nous. Extremely HOT so...


**So what ?**

**Disclaimer:** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la pure création du génie de J.K Rowling.

_**Rated:**_ M **très très M ...**

**Bonne lecture à toutes. **

_**Le ****sexe ****apaise**** les ****tensions****. L'****amour**** les ****provoque****.**_

* * *

><p>Hermione était assise sur les marches dures et froides à la sortie de la salle commune de Griffondor depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Sa vue était brouillée par ses larmes incessantes, laissant de fins sillons sur ses joues rosies par la colère. Oui, Hermione était envahie par une rage sans pareil, une rage sans nom ? Non, la sienne se nommait Weasley, Ron Weasley ! Comment ce crétin avait pû sauter sur la première venue seulement après quelques secondes de gloire. Tout ça pour un vulgaire tir arrêté …<p>

Hermione n'avait jamais aimé le Quidditch mais là, la raison était bien suffisante pour la faire haïr ce sport jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Surtout que sans elle, il n'aurait jamais eu ce fichu poste. La griffondor se maudissait d'avoir aidé ce sale rouquin en excluant Cormac de la compétition. Voilà que maintenant tout se retournait contre elle.

Comme un poing dans la figure, elle ne l'avait pas senti venir, c'est sans doute le plus douloureux. Cette ventouse était suspendue à son cou avec ses Ronron par ci, Ronron par là, comme s'ils filaient le parfait amour. Elle ne le connait même pas ! Hermione sait que Ron a peur des araignées, Hermione sait qu'il parle dans son sommeil, Hermione sait qu'il n'a jamais embrassé une fille de sa vie. Hermione le connait.

« Weasley est un crétin »

Voilà la phrase que ruminait en boucle la jeune lionne, la gorge nouée par des sanglots qu'elle se refusait à laisser sortir. Sans cesse, sans pause, sans que cette colère ne la quitte une seule seconde, elle répétait et répétait serrant sa baguette entre ses longs doigts fins. A cette allure elle pourrait facilement faire équipe avec Malfoy, s'il n'était pas si con. (Nda : Merlin pardonne-moi Drago je t'aime !)

Une présence à ses côtés la sortit de ses pensées devenant de plus en plus sombres, voire meurtrières. Harry, un mince sourire sur les lèvres s'assit à sa droite et la contempla un moment sans qu'elle n'ose lever les yeux avant de lui déposer un main compatissante sur l'épaule.

Harry était le meilleur ami rêvé. Malgré tous ses graves problèmes, il était toujours présent pour elle dans ses moindres moments de tristesse. Sa maladresse lorsqu'il essayait de la consoler le rendait incroyablement mignon.

Un long silence s'ensuivit agrémenté par leurs seules respirations calmes et lentes.

Harry attira Hermione vers lui afin de la prendre dans ses bras, celle-ci essuya toutes traces de larmes d'un revers de manche et se blottit contre son épaule.

« Il reviendra Hermione. Lavande n'est qu'une première expérience pour lui. Quand il en aura marre, il reviendra. Et à l'allure où ça va, ça ne va pas tarder. Cette fille est pire qu'une sangsue ! »

Hermione sourit discrètement contre son épaule puis souhaitant changer de sujet, elle poursuivit peu confiante.

« Ca va avec Ginny ?

-Hum, oui …répondit-il hésitant.

Hermione releva brusquement la tête, lui jetant un regard interrogateur le poussant à s'expliquer.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Mione, la culpabilité me ronge de l'intérieur et toi tu t'attaques à l'extérieur !

-Harry James Potter qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Le survivant ouvrit de grands yeux ronds comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

-Eh, je n'ai rien fait de tout…ça ! C'est juste que,…je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Quand je regarde Ginny, je me vois déjà marié avec une ribambelle d'enfants roux qui me suivent partout…Je ne crois pas que c'est ce que je veux. Parfois, je me dis que je préfère la laisser à Dean.

-Comment ça ? Enfin, je veux dire, c'est normal que tu aies cette peur quand on regarde toute la famille au grand complet, il est évident que Ginny voudra une tonne d'enfants, mais je pensais que c'est ce que tu voulais aussi. Grimaça t-elle.

-Eh bah non ! Haussa t-il. Hermione, je n'ai pas eu d'adolescence, ni même d'enfance. Je suis passé du stade bébé au stade adulte. Je ne me souviens même pas de ce que c'est que d'être insouciant. Quand ton seul problème c'est de savoir si tu vas mettre un T-shirt rouge ou le monde pense que je vais lui courir après maintenant qu'elle n'est plus avec Dean. Et moi je suis là à culpabiliser parce que je n'ai pas envie de jouer au mari, je dois déjà jouer au sauveur du monde alors ça va.

Hermione réfléchit un court instant, tout ce qu'il disait était vrai. Ginny malgré son jeune âge avait tout de la maman responsable et aimante. Elle se comportait avec Harry comme une épouse parfaite et non comme une petite amie. C'est vrai qu'ils renvoyaient l'image du vieux couple, l'ennui doit les accompagner chaque jour. Un peu de piment ne leur ferait pas de mal.

« Retrouvez vous tous les deux, seuls, discutez et vivez comme des ados le peu de temps qu'il nous reste…

–Comment veux-tu faire quoique ce soit avec ses frères qui sont derrière moi sans cesse et Ron qui tape du poing à chaque fois que je la regarde. Et puis tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai plus envie d'être responsable, plus envie d'être raisonnable ou de me soucier des autres. Pour une fois, je veux faire le con, dans la démesure, S'exalta t-il, je veux finir torché au fond d'une baignoire après une soirée, j'ai envie de me réveiller dans un lit avec des filles que je ne connais même pas, je veux vivre ! _Hurla t-il._

Hermione explosa, son rire cristallin emplissant tout le couloir, Harry se rassit calmement la regardant le sourire aux lèvres.

« Au moins ça te fait rire… »

Un gloussement provenant du bout du couloir attira leur attention. Une tignasse blonde remémora les minutes passées à Hermione qui sentit la rage remonter en elle. Accrochée au cou de Ron, elle avançait tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de son cou, gloussant entre chaque baiser. Le rouquin quant à lui arborait une mine d'imbécile heureux, la main qu'il avait posée sur la chute de ses reins descendait doucement vers sa jupe.

Arrivés devant les deux membres du trio d'or, L avande prit une mine faussement surprise et lança :

« Oh, on ne vous dérange pas j'espère …Ronron je crois que cette chambre est déjà prise, on va autre part ? »

Ronald posa son regard sur la jeune lionne et s'en approcha, l'air inquiet.

« Hermione, tu as pleuré ? Ca va ? »

Hermione sentit chaque cellule de son corps lui hurler de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure tant qu'il était encore prêt d'elle, mais le regard noir qu'elle lui lança l'apeura à tel point qu'il préféra prendre ses précautions en reculant de quelques mètres comme si à son seul regard, il avait compris que sa vie était en danger.

La griffondor saisit sa baguette en un dixième de seconde et sans que personne n'ait compris ce qui se passait, une armée d'oiseau en papier s'attaqua violemment à la chevelure cuivrée de l'étudiant qui tentait vainement de s'en protéger de ses bras.

La baguette toujours levée, la griffondor regardait son ex meilleur ami s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaitre à l'angle du couloir. Les larmes aux yeux, encore tremblante par tant de colère, elle sentit une main par-dessus la sienne rabaissant sa baguette puis la tirant vers le bas jusqu'aux marches. Enfin, ces deux bras l'enlacèrent. Harry plaqua son torse contre le dos de son amie et enfouit son visage dans son cou, lui intimant de se calmer.

Hermione laissa aller sa tête en arrière et murmura

« Tu sais Harry j'en ai marre d'être responsable, raisonnable et studieuse. Je veux plus me soucier des autres, je veux plus me soucier de Ron. Je veux faire la conne, je veux vivre. »

Le regard lourd de sous-entendu qu'il lui lança la poussa à continuer. Timidement, elle remonta sa main sur sa joue, sans quitter son regard, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et scella leur premier baiser. Harry la maintenant toujours fermement, remonta sa main contre son sein qu'il caressa tout en s'emparant une seconde fois de ses lèvres en un baiser lent et langoureux. Leur langues s'entremêlaient, jouaient, se cherchaient en un ballet sensuel. Au fur et à mesure du baiser, sa main se faisait plus pressante, envieuse. Il malaxait son sein embrassant ardemment ses lèvres roses et rebondies. Hermione agrippa la chevelure d'ébène du griffondor gémissant sous sa douce torture.

Ce gémissement stoppa brusquement Harry dans son exploration. La jeune griffondor lui lança un regard interrogateur et confus. Calmement, il s'éloigna d'elle et se releva. Hermione ressentit à ce moment précis un manque, comme un froid qui l'enveloppait trop brusquement. Il partit rapidement jusqu'au bout du couloir et fit demi tour. De retour face à la lionne, il lui tendit une main en souriant. Main qu'elle saisit sans attendre de peur qu'il ne s'éloigne encore une fois.

Il l'attira vers un couloir sombre, la tirant par le bras afin de la faire courir plus vite, puis la poussa vers une porte en bois massive qu'elle ouvrit à la volée.

La salle de divination.

Harry vint de nouveau se coller derrière elle, humant avidement son parfum. Hermione scrutait la pièce souriant de toutes ses dents. Les mains de son amant vinrent se poser sur ses cuisses remontant lentement, sensuellement sous sa jupe tandis qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. La lionne bascula sa tête sur le côté afin de mieux le lui offrir. Elle ferma les yeux profitant pleinement de l'instant. Ses lèvres dévoraient sa peau, ses dents la torturaient, sa langue l'envoutait.

Harry remonta sa main sous sa jupe et la caressa lentement, trop lentement à travers le tissu de sa culotte qui devenait de plus en plus chaud sous ses doigts. Hermione se cambra légèrement afin de frotter délicatement ses fesses contre l'érection naissante dans le jean du jeune homme qui répondait par de légers coups de bassin mimant sensuellement l'acte. Passant et repassant lascivement sur ce petit bout de chair sans jamais réellement le toucher, Harry se délectait du son de la respiration haletante de son amante qui perdait pieds dans ses bras.

La fierté de la lionne revint au galop après quelques minutes de pure soumission aux caresses envoutantes du jeune brun. Elle se retourna précipitamment s'arrachant à ses mains expertes et le poussa sur les quelques coussins éparpillés sur le sol. Le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, Hermione afficha un sourire coquin avant d'ouvrir le premier bouton de son chemisier, puis le second. Elle décida de s'arrêter un instant, jouissant de voir le désir ardent naitre dans ses yeux et …visiblement dans son pantalon.

Elle glissa une main sur sa nuque descendant lentement jusque son décolleté puis s'aventurant dans son soutien gorge. Elle empoigna un de ses seins et entreprit de le caresser devant lui. Fermant les yeux, elle joua de ses doigts sur ce bout de chair, affichant une mine vouée à l'extase.

Harry, toujours allongé, sentait son érection se faire de plus en plus douloureuse à la vue de sa belle se donnant du plaisir seule. Mais il n'en serait pas ainsi. Il voulait la posséder pleinement. La voir dans cette position ne faisait qu'accroitre son désir de la dominer. Il ouvrit la braguette de son pantalon afin de se soulager en vain. Il continua d'observer sa dulcinée. Elle avait attrapé ses deux seins et continuait ses caresses, gémissant de plus en plus fort.

Soudain Hermione sentit deux mains l'empoigner fermement par les hanches et l'attirer violemment contre le sol. La jeune femme heurta durement la moquette rouge de la salle avant qu'Harry ne vienne écarter ses cuisses et se placer entre elle, s'emparant avidement de ses lèvres, la caressant voracement, la griffant à chacun de ses passages tellement l'envie se faisait insoutenable. Le petit jeu d'Hermione avait apparemment provoqué un désir carnassier chez le jeune brun.

La jeune femme planta ses doigts dans la chevelure brune en poussant de petits cris tandis que son amant mimait l'acte de plus en plus fermement. Hermione enroula ses jambes autour de ses fesses en se cambrant offrant ainsi sa poitrine voluptueuse. Harry profita de ce moment pour lui arracher son chemisier et son soutien gorge enfouissant sa tête entre ses seins.

Bien décidé à se venger, il prit son téton entre ses dents et le mordilla tout en faisant glisser d'une main habile la jupe de la Griffondor le long de ses jambes.

Hermione perdait totalement conscience. Une chaleur insoutenable avait envahi tout son corps. Son bas ventre la torturait. Sa respiration saccadée, ses gémissements, ses yeux mis clos. Sa poitrine dénudée offerte à ses lèvres, son bassin se cambrant sous ses caresses expertes, sa culotte de dentelle qui descendait doucement sous le frottement de l'éréction de son amant.

Le plaisir charnel, un tableau si érotique peint et dépeint sous tous les angles par les deux amants. L'abandon total à la luxure et la jouissance. Si douce, si excitante, dominante.

Harry arracha la fine barrière de dentelle et se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements avant de revenir se placer entre ses cuisses. Après un regard empli de désir, il l'embrassa doucement et la pénétra d'un coup sec.

Un gémissement rauque se perdit dans la gorge du rouge et or qui activait ses mouvements qu'il faisait de plus en plus lascifs et rapides. Les soupirs de la griffondors se faisait plus aigus, plus forts. Elle jouissait.

Pas sans lui, non elle ne voulait pas. Il devait le faire tout les deux, s'abandonner tout les deux, vivre tout les deux.

Elle bascula par-dessus et entreprit des mouvements plus lents et mesurés plantant son regard dans le sien. Harry donnait quelques légers coups de bassin approfondissant sa pénétration, puis plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de ses hanches accompagnant son mouvement. Hermione se pencha pour l'embrasser, Harry descendit ses mains le long de son dos tout en baisant ses lèvres et d'un coup sec reprit sa place.

Il saisit les jambes de la jeune femme et les plaça sur ses épaules, il maintint fermement ses cuisses et se remit à bouger en elle, emplissant son antre chaude et humide de son membre durci.

Soupirant, gémissant, criant les deux amants atteignirent l'orgasme à l'unisson.

A bout de force Harry s'abandonna aux bras d'Hermione qui l'enlaça tendrement.

Le jeune homme bascula sur le côté et s'allongea aux côtés de la griffondor. Fixant le plafond l'air ailleurs, il lui prit la main et murmura :

« C'est ça la vie. »

* * *

><p><em>En espèrant que ça vous ait plu, <em>

_Bisou à toutes_ !

**Reviews ?**


End file.
